two bowls of noodles
by blue.pxstel
Summary: Ia mencintainya sesederhana mie instan tengah malam.


Hai hai! Maaf saya beum bisa apdet;w; sebagai permintaan maaf saya kasih oneshoot ya;3

* * *

**two bowls of noodles.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corp.**

**Warning: AU, **_**typo(s), misstypo(s), **_**OOC, **_**failfailfail to the max**_**, dll.**

* * *

Menjelang tengah malam, Rin lebih memilih menonton _late night movie_ dengan _diet coke_ yang sudah tinggal setengah. Bungkus-bungkus ciki bersarang di sekeliling sofa krem. Dua kotak _pizza _yang kosong memenuhi mejanya.

Angin malam ini memang lebih dingin dari biasanya. Jendela apartemennya yang sederhana sengaja ia tutup, digantikan oleh pendingin ruangan. Rin yang memang manusia kulkas, menutupi tubuhnya yang terbalut _tank top_ dan celana piyama tidur panjang dengan selimut biru favoritnya.

Gadis bertitel suster pagi hari itu merasakan perutnya berbunyi kembali. Sialan, _diet_ kali ini gagal saat kakinya lebih memilih untuk ke dapur dan memasak mie instan. Baru saja gunting hitamnya memotong bungkus mie instan rasa kesukaannya saat bunyi _toktoktok_ mengalahkan suara perutnya. Rin mengambil guntingnya, takut-takut jika orang tersebut adalag pembunuh berdarah. Lagipula, siapa yang bertamu saat jam sudah menunjukkan 11:49?

Langkah kakinya yang pelan tertutupi oleh suara TV. Tangannya yang menyentuh knop pintu menekan kebawah dengan pelan sampai ada suara _klek_. Ia menarik cepat pintu itu, dan menemukan manusia yang lebih tinggi darinya berdiri dengan wajah masam.

Len Kagamine berdiri di depan apartemen Rin.

Ia masuk tanpa sepatah kata dari Rin. Kaki jenjangnya langsung masuk ke arah ruang yang memiliki cahaya lebih daripada ruang TV yang gelap. Telinganya dengan fungsi normal mendengar helaan napas Rin yang mengikutinya dengan langkah kaki cepat. Ia bisa mendengar Rin memekik pelan saat tangannya mengambil 3 bungkus mie instan.

"Brengsek! Kembalikan!" Rin langsung mengambil dua dari tiga mie instan dari tangan Len. "Kenapa kau selalu jahat padaku sih?!"

Adalah seorang Len Kagamine yang tidak bisa menerima penolakan langsung membuka satu-satunya bungkus mie instan di tangannya. "Aku lapar," ia bisa mendengar Rin yang menggerutu, "Konbini depan apartemenku kehabisan mie instan. Kupikir kau punya persediaan lebih—mengingat _diet _mu yang selalu gagal."

Rin langsung naik pitam mendengar usaha menurunkan _berat badan_nya diungkit-ungkit, "Kau ini—ah sudahlah!" ia menaruh dua bungkus mie instan di tangannya, lalu mengambil bungkus mie instannya yang sudah dia potong. "Memang tidak ada konbini lain apa?"

Len memasukkan mienya ke dalam panci berisi air panas yang sudah mendidih, "Entah, yang kutahu kau punya persediaan mie instan lebih," ia memperhatikan mie milik Rin yang ikut bergabung dengan miliknya, "Dan aku lapar."

Rin duduk di kursi makannya, "Hanya itu?"

Len ikut duduk di seberang Rin. "_Hanya itu_? Kau tidak suka mie? Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti makanan enak ya?"

Rin yang mendengarnya hanya memutar matanya. "Kau itu dokter dan kau menyarankan untuk makan mie?"

Len hanya menyeringai lebar, "Kau jangan suka berbohong. Aku tidak pernah menyebutkan kata-kata _menyarankan_ loh, _babe_."

"Aku bukan pacarmu, tengik."

—

Dua mangkuk mie instan sudah dibawa ke meja ruang TV. Kegelapan malam dan suara tawa orang di TV menemani mereka malam itu. Kuah mie yang hangat menyentuh lidah Rin. Ia memang mengakui Len mempunyai kemampuan memasak yang lebih dari rata-rata untuk kaum adam. Walau hanya mie yang bisa mengganjal perutnya untuk sekarang ini, ia seperti makan makanan terenak.

Fokus Rin pada mie langsung buyar saat suara _slurpslurp_ memenuhi telinganya. Ia melihat Len yang makan dengan hikmat. Sejujurnya, Len adalah salah satu tipe cowok impiannya. Ia mungkin bisa menjadi wanita-wanita yang pura-pura sakit hanya agar diperiksa oleh Len. Serius, lihat wajahnya yang tampan, kulitnya yang putih dan, (oh sial!)mata biru yang ia miliki. Ia memang ingin mempunyai keluarga bersama Len. Tetapi watak dari Len yang membuatnya langsung mencoret nama KAGAMINE LEN dengan tinta darah kambing.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Ingin _one night stand_, hah?" Rin langsung merasakan mie yang di tenggorokannya ingin keluar. Untung saja ia bisa menahannya, kalau tidak baju Len bisa jadi korban. "Duh, segitunya _babe_."

"Ah berisik," Rin meminum air putih dinginnya, "Dasar _playboy_ cap kadal."

Len terkekeh, "Apa sih? Kamu marah karena aku bantuin Ring-_chan_ di perpustakaan?"

Rin hampir menyemburkan minumannya jika tidak segera ia telan. "Serius? Kamu cuman ngebantuin dia?"

"Iya, _babe_. Kamu cemburu?" Len masih bertahan dengan mata nakalnya.

"Serius? Masa kata suster lain kamu lagi ciumansama dia—"

"Lah serius? Ceritain!"

Rin mengambil napasnya dalam, "Nih, jadi gini. Kata Suster Neru kamu sama Suster Ring lagi mojok-mojok. Kamu tau kan kalo Suster Neru itu informan terbaik—_a.k.a_ tukang _gossip_ paling terhormat? Nah, makanya suster lain percaya—termasuk aku! Kupikir karena kamu emang _playboy _ya emang wajar, sih."

Len kembali memakan mienya, "Enak aja!" dia masih tidak percaya, "Lagian aku juga pernah tuh denger si—"

_Gossip _itu berlanjut sampai tengah malam lebih empat menit. Walau mangkuk mie yang tadinya penuh kini hanya tinggal jejak-jejak bumbu yang tersisa mereka masih betah untuk mengisi waktu satu sama lain. Walau tanpa disadari satu sama lain mereka saling memperhatikan dalam ocehan. Len mulai mengetahui bahwa rambut Rin memanjang dari terakhir kali dia bekerja bersamanya. Rin mulai sadar bahwa Len memakai parfum lelaki Giorgio Armani yang mahal.

Mereka saling menikamti senyuman satu sama lain. Terbawa dalam tawa lembut. Terhipnotis oleh dua pasang mata kembar. Di tengah dinginnya pendingin ruangan mereka saling berbagi kehangatan di bawah selimut biru juga dari tangan yang tidak sengaja saling menimpa. Len sendiri benar-benar lupa akan insomnia akut yang ditanggungnya. Bahkan jika tidak tidur seharian pun juga tidak apa-apa saat Rin ada di sisinya. Lagipula, kapan lagi bisa bersama junior menyebalkan dari SMA?

Membiarkannya mengoceh berjam-jam dan membuang waktunya itu tidak masalah. Lagipula, ia kesini bukan karena ia lapar itu semua karena ia ingin bertemu Rin. Alasan sederhana yang tidak masuk akal membawanya ke sini. Di tengah malah dan ia sedang menuju klab malam favoritnya ia malai banting setir ke sini. Ia bahkan tidak tahu konbini depan apartemennya masih punya stok mie instan. Bahkan, ia tidak tahu jika ada konbini depan apartemennya. Entah kenapa ia ingin makan mie instan dengan Rin. Itu saja. Lagipula ia tidak mengeluarkan duit sepeser pun. Ia tidak rugi sih, tapi merasa bersalah terhadap Rin.

Dan sekarang ia butuh ketenangan untuk memperhatikan Rin. Hanya butuh ketenangan. Tidak lebih.

"Abis itu dia—"

"Sssh, diem."

"—Ih apaan sih? Jadi nih ya—"

Rin bersumpah bahwa ada sesuatu di bibirnya. Lebih lembut dari _sponge_ _cake_ jeruk kesukaannya. Harus ia akui bibir Len memang adiktif. Tetapi _gossip_nya belum selesai dan ia tidak punya alasan bagus untuk melepas tautan bibirnya dan bibir Len. Tapi melihat tangannya yang tiba-tiba mendorong Len menjauh darinya, ia mulai berpikir mengenai alasan.

Tatapan Len tampak dari bayangan rambutnya.

Di tengah malam yang dingin itu Rin menarik kerah Len.

Mereka saling mengecap jejak bumbu mie instan yang tertinggal.

* * *

**the end**

* * *

hai hai! di tengah gabut saya malah kelaperan karena puasa. punya rencana bikin mie pas buka malah kebuat fic. ihik ihik /plok.

maaf saya masih belum bisa ngelanjut fic itu /nunjuk-nunjuk. tapi saya akan usahakan kok. saya udah buat setengahnya kok, tinggal setengah lagi.

ya pokoknya saya minta maaf yaaa;w;

akhir kata, minta saran dan kritiknya!;3


End file.
